Mello X Matt Lemon
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: Lemon I'm gonna try and upload more chapters, and its rated M for abuse, sex, and some self inflicted wounds
1. Chapter 1: Abuse

Mello X Matt First fan fiction

~Lemon~ Rated M for: Sex, abuse, cursing and self inflicted injuries/ death.

AN: This fan fiction has a lot of Matt abuse, and it's not because I hate Matt, I actually really love him as a character. So sorry if your a Matt fan and this is something you do not want to read.

Mello had never felt so alone, he was in Wammy's house, sitting on his bed, waiting for his roommate and best friend, Matt, to come back. "Where the fucking hell is that bastard?!" Mello cursed to no one, then sighed. Mello decided to wait a little longer for the red head, he would forgive him if he got chocolate, in which was the thing Matt was out for in the first place. Soon the door knob started shaking a little, and then the door opened to reveal a red head, who only sighed as he carried in a heavy bag of different chocolate's for Mello, who was such a pest about getting chocolate. He threatened Matt to get him chocolate's but, Matt didn't care, well until Mello shot a hole in his PSP, which really pissed Matt off, and made him cry a little.

"Here's your chocolate dick." Matt said, ignoring the look of murder that Mello gave him, as he passed him by. "I got you all different types of chocolate's just like you asked." He turned his head to look at Mello choosing a chocolate to eat, then sighed and went into his bed. Matt was so irritated and only wanted to go to sleep, and wait until the morning to look for his other PSP, hoping that Mello didn't destroy that one too.

"MATTTTTTTTTTTTT." Matt sighed at the annoying tone that Mello used when ever he wanted his attention.

"What is it now?" He turned to look at Mello, who for some reason looked really angry.

"You forgot my favorite chocolate bar! You forgot the milk chocolate!" Mello whined, giving Matt a headache.

"Shut the fuck up! I am fucking tired and you're giving me a damn headache! I'll go and buy you some milk chocolate's in the morning!" Matt turned around again, his back facing Mello. This really pissed off Mello. Mello grabbed Matt's hair, making Matt cry out in pain, as he was pulled out of his bed by the blond, who was really pissed off now.

"What the fucking hell did you just fucking say, don't make me put a fucking bullet in your fucking skull!" He threw Matt down on the ground and cocked his gun, pointing it at his head. "So are you fucking going to get me some fucking Milk chocolate's now?!" He said somewhat a little calmer now.

"Yes." Mello moved away, letting Matt get up, and soon somewhat slowly, mad his way out the door, smokes in hand.

At about 10 pm, two hours after Matt left, he was finally back, back to meet the person who threatened him, who put a gun to his head, over _chocolate. _He opened the door, to see a waiting Mello, and he put the chocolate's on the table in the middle of the room, then went to his bed.

Mello ate his chocolate's, not caring about anything else anymore, except the chocolate. Until he finished two bars of chocolate, he brushed his teeth, then went to bed, and fell asleep quite fast.

Matt on the other hand, did not go to sleep, he was awake all night, and started cutting himself, yes, at first it hurt, but the pain started to fade away, and when Matt was finally done, he had at least fifteenth cuts on his wrist. Soon after the pain was fully gone, he went to sleep, making sure that his sleeve covered up all the cuts.

The next morning.

Matt woke up, early. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Looked over to the other bed, to see that Mello was still sleeping, he stared long and hard at Mello's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful, it was really shocking to the red head. The blond was always; noisy, irritating, and resonantly threatening him, a lot. Matt didn't even know if they were friends anymore, or not, he was thinking that he was more like a slave, rather than a friend.

Soon Mello started to stir, and then woke up, and stretched. He looked at Matt, who to his shock was awake, and was looking down. "Matt." Matt ignored the blond, bad move. Mello growled, quickly got out of his bed and shoved Matt down on to his own bed. "What the hell Mello?!" Mello grabbed Matt's arms, to stop him from pushing him and to stop him, from struggling. "Let go of me you BASTARD!" Mello smiled evilly, and lowered his head a little, allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

"Me, a bastard, ha, I guess I am. But at least I'm not A GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING, DICK, THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT HIS MOTHER FUCKING SHITTY GAMES AND FUCKING KILLING HIMSELF, BY FUCKING SMOKING!!" Mello yelled in Matt's face, making him twitch, and a pang of pain was in his heart. He now knew, he and Mello, where and are not friends, and never where. Matt turned his head away from Mello, this time, his hair covered his eyes. Mello's words hurting more then the cuts on his wrist. "Tsk." Mello got even more angry at Matt for turning his head away from him, so mad that he started punching Matt.

"Mello....please...." Matt coughed up some blood, and tears started to come down his eyes. "Please stop." By the time Mello finally stopped, Matt's face was covered in blood, and bruises, he even had a black eye.

Mello's hands where now shaking, as he looked at what he had just done to his best friend. . . he got up, but was shocked at the sight in front of him that he fell off the bed, and just stared at Matt, who was now unconscious, and very, very bloody.

"I'm so sorry, Matt."


	2. Chapter 2: 'I love you'

~Chapter 2~ Confession, with pain

Matt was sent to the hospital by Watari, and made Mello stay behind, while everyone else went to the hospital. "What happened, Mello?" Watari asked with a somewhat raised voice, he was so scared that one of the kids was so badly beaten up.

"I- I-...." Mello couldn't finish his sentence, he was shaking. He was scared for Matt, and really angry for himself.

"Well we must not keep everyone waiting." They lift the orphanage and drove off to the hospital where Matt was at. They found the others, waiting, pacing and sitting down nervously. No one looked at Mello with evil, or hurt glances like he thought they would, they only looked frightened, for Matt.

The doctor came out. "We have checked on the small boy, and he is going to be okay, there might be a little metal scaring for a while, so it is best to make small movements. Or don't disturb him, and make him recall what happened. Because he can't really remember what happened so far, but we don't want him to remember, or else it can cause a lot of mental damage." Everyone nodded at the doctor's words.

"Well I should let, some of you in now, who is his roommate?" Mello shakily raised his hand, the doctor walking to him. "You can see him first, okay?" Mello nodded and gulped, but no one heard the gulp.

He walked inside the room, and the doctor shut it behind his back. Mello walked to the hospital bed that Matt lied on. "Matt?" Matt looked at Mello, and smiled. "Matt I'm so so-"

"It's alright, I know it was just a sudden burst of anger, I know you didn't really want to hurt me." Matt looked like he was about to cry. The words came from his heart, he only hoped that they where true, that Mello would say 'Yeah, and I'm still sorry.' or 'I know, but can you please forgive me?!' He could only hope at this moment.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry Matt, it was a outburst of anger, I'm so sorry." Matt smiled, and tears of happiness came down his eyes. "Matt whats-"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just happy, I was starting to think that, well," Matt didn't want to say the words, he would cry, but not of happiness, but of sadness, and torment to the day that it could possibly happen. "I was starting to think that we, were not friends anymore." More tears came down his eyes.

"Matt, how could you think that?" Mello looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry for everything I have said, and everything that I have done, to hurt you, both mentally and physically. I'm sorry." He walked over to Matt, and whipped away all of his tears. "I-" Mello was cut off by the rest of the group coming in to see Matt, and Mello was pushed aside.

Later on, Matt and Everyone is back at the orphanage.

Matt lied in bed, looking out the window on his side of the room, '_What did Mello want to tell me, I wonder? Oh well right now, I'm just happy that he apologized.' _Matt thought to himself, then got startled when he heard the door squeak open, only to reveal his blond friend, who he smiled at.

"Hey Mello." Matt sat up and looked at him. Mello smiled at him, and went over to hug him. "Um, Mello? Can I ask you something?" Mello nodded, still hugging Matt. "K' well what were you going to tell me, well before everyone came in the hospital room?" Mello blushed, but was happy that Matt couldn't see it, because he was still hugging him.

"Uh well, I was going to tell you something very important."

"Yeah? What would be so important to tell me?" Mello blushed a deep crimson red, and this time Matt saw the blush spread across Mello's face. "Mello? Why are you-" Matt stopped himself, and he then knew what was important that Mello had to tell him, but he had to make sure Mello said it first, to know if in his head he was right or wrong.

"Um. . . Well I . . . I love you Matt." This time, Matt blushed a deep crimson, and smiled soon after the confession that Mello had just given him. " Mattie, do you love me back?" Mello said shyly and looked at Matt with eyes of hope, and tears that wanted to flow down his eyes, for either the good or the bad response that he would get back. _'If he doesn't say it back, I know I will understand, especially after what I did.'_ Mello thought to himself, scolding himself too, at what he did.

"Mello," The happiest, or saddest moment of Mello's life so far was about to happen. "I love you too, I really and truly do love you." Matt said, making Mello smile, and they both cried in joy, and soon after they whipped away the others' tears, they both looked at each other, not really knowing what to do next, they were both still young, well somewhat. They had never kissed anyone, so they didn't know how to kiss.

Silence.

"Um, maybe we should ask someone how to kiss or something?" Suggested Mello who wanted to break the silence between them. Matt nodded, and was thinking of someone, or a couple who would be good at kissing, and would at least tell them.

"Oh I know who we should ask! Even though it may be awkward for them, when we ask, and they'll either laugh, well, I know one will, and the other will either shake his head, or say: 'Are you two too young to know, none the less need to know something like that?'" Matt said, earning a questioning look from the blond boy in front of him.

"Who do you plan on asking?"

Matt took in a deep breath, and then exhaled, "I planed on _**us **_asking L and B since they are always kissing, and I know B will probably laugh his ass off, and L will be shocked. But they are the only people I can think of, who are the most experienced with this type of thing. So do you think that we should ask them?" Mello thought for a few minutes,and nodded his head.

Soon after Mello and Matt gathered enough courage to go ask L and B, how to kiss, but neither of the boys' had enough courage to knock, or open the door to even see if either of the two men where in the room. But with an outburst, of courage from Mello, which made Matt chuckle a little, Mello knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, at least two or three times, and still no answer. Both the boys' waited a few minutes, and still no answer from the other side of the door. After another minute of waiting for L or B or even both to open the door, they opened the door themselves. They saw no one in the room, but before they left, they heard a sound from the next room.

"L? B?" Matt called, and they went further into the room, the door to their shared bathroom, was somewhat opened, and they saw both L and B with their bodies close together, and they moved in tune with each other. The two boys' did not know what the hell was going on, they did not know what L and B where doing, all they did was watch. As they were watching, B moved his hand to what looked like the area where L's stomach would be, but it was actually lower then that. B was stroking L's hard erection, making L moan, while be thrust into L harder and harder, soon L moaned out as loud as he could, and came in B's hand. B smiled and licked the sticky white substance off of his hand. He thrust in four more times into L and came, making L moan again. B landed on L as he collapsed, they both panted.

Mello and Matt where both shocked, and yet also very curious to know more to what they had just witnessed. But instead they left the room, before they where caught. "What the hell did we just see?" Mello asked, more shocked then Matt was. He looked at Matt who just shrugged.

"Well I know that they were _not _kissing. I have seen kissing before, but don't know how to do it."

"Well seeing kissing should be enough to know how to kiss. Right?" Mello asked Matt who only shrugged making Mello roll his eyes, and he sighed as he walked back to their room, Matt quietly followed the somewhat angry blond.

After they entered the room, Matt closed and locked the door behind him, making Mello look at him curiously. Matt slowly walked over to Mello, and hugged him. "Mello I love you." Mello hugged back and smiled.

"I love you too Mattie, what's with you?"

"Nothing, I just love you." He smiled, then pushed Mello a little to look at him, then he leaned into him, kissing him, making both of them blush. At first Mello's eyes were wide, and he was shocked, but he soon adjusted to the feeling of _kissing _and closed his eyes, and then kissed Matt back. Matt smiled into the kiss, making Mello blush.

"Why you smiling? Are you planing on laughing at me because I suck at kissing or something?"

"No, no nothing like that, nothing like that at all." Matt was still smiling, he ignored the look Mello gave him, and started taking off his long-sleeved stripped shirt. Mello blushed and looked away, he wanted to stare at him but, held himself back from doing so.

Matt put on a long shirt that was somewhat loose, and went to his knees like a nightgown almost, and of course it was stripped. When Mello heard Matt rustling with his bed sheets, he knew he was done getting dressed, and started getting dressed himself. "Matt, why are you wearing a night gown, I thought that night gowns were for girls, not guys?" Mello snickered a little, Matt blushed somewhat.

"Well because it is comfy k'? I can wear what ever I want to bed, I don't care, anyways your the only one that gets to see me in it, so it shouldn't matter. Right?" Mello chuckled again, and went over to Matt's bed.

"Scoot over a little?" Matt gave Mello a confused look. "I want to sleep in the same bed, if that's okay with you?" Matt nodded and scooted over for the blond, they both lied down, facing each other, Mello falling asleep first, Matt hugged Mello close to him, and fell asleep soon after. 


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate

Chapter 3: I just want to cry

Mello woke up first, he was wrapped in Matt's arms, he smiled, then cuddled into Matt's chest. '_He's so warm, he feels like a heated pillow, so comfy.' _Mello thought to himself.

"Good morning Mell."

"When did you wake up?! You scared the shit out of me." Matt laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I woke up a few seconds after you." Matt kissed Mello's forehead, making the blond blush. Matt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, to bring the both of them closer together. "I love you Mell."

"I love you too Mattie." Mello cuddled closer to Matt, and smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't got up to have chocolate yet."

"That's because... Well because, right now your more important than chocolate." Matt blushed as red as his hair. He couldn't believe what Mello had just told him, he thought it was a dream. He never in a million years could ever imagine that something, someone, that _he_ could be more important than chocolate to the blond boy. Matt smiled and let tears of happiness stream down his eyes, these days he was easily moved, with all the love, and caring that Mello has shown him. "Matt?"

"I just want to cry, cry tears of happiness, tears of joy, I love you Mello, I love you so very much." Mello whipped away Matt's tears, he didn't want to see him cry, even if they were tears of joy.

"Matt?" Matt looked at the blond, who had a strange look on his face, a look of; hurt, confusion, and a little anger. "What the fuck are those on your wrist?!" Matt's eyes widened, he thought that they were not noticeable anymore, but was wrong. And Mello saw all fifteenth cuts. "Why?...."

"It was when you threatened me, to go buy you chocolate's, I was depressed, there was nothing at that time to stop me, there was-"

"I don't want to to hurt yourself, do you understand that?! I love and care about you too much for you to do that!" Matt started crying, he put his head in his hands, and Mello pulled him close, so he could cry on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated it over and over many times, until he couldn't speak anymore, and he became tired again, and felt a little dizzy. Mello petted Matt's head, as he let the goggle wearing redhead to fall asleep on him. Mello looked at the clock, and it was still early, so he decided to go back to sleep with Matt.

That feeling of being so close like that was a great memory. 15 years later.

Matt= 20

Mello= 21

Matt was not allowed into his and Mello's new room, well not yet. Mello had told him, '_You have to wait outside for awhile k' please? I need to set something very, well you'll see, k' Mattie?' _Mello then had kissed Matt deeply, and with so much passion, it swept Matt off of his feet. And now he was waiting for Mello and what every he had set up inside. Matt got bored and started playing a new game, and let himself slide down the wall next to the door.

'_It's been a whole year, since I first cut myself, a year since,' _Matt turned off his game and started remembering the pain Mello gave him when he was angry. _'no matter what, Mello will never, ever hurt me again, right? What if I somehow accidentally piss him off? What-' _His thoughts were interrupted by the door to their new room, opening. Matt entered the room.

"Mello?" The door shut behind Matt, and he looked around the room. Candles lit, giving the room a dim light, of the dancing fire. And the smell of chocolate caught Matt's nose, and he walked over to the other half of the room, where the chocolate was coming from. "Mello are you in here?" He heard a chuckle, then felt arms wrap around his waist. He leaned into him.

"Mattie, I love you, and tonight is going to be fun." Matt turned his head to give the blond a confused look. "You'll see. I said that before now didn't I?" Matt nodded. Mello smiled. He lowered his hands until they where on the waist-line on Matt's pants, making Matt both blush and moan. "I want tonight to be out special first time." Matt blushes really red.

"Is that why you took so long?" Matt chuckled, making Mello pout a little. "K' sorry, sorry, I'm glad you put a lot of effort into our first time." Matt kissed Mello's nose, making the blond almost loose control.

"Matt I want you to come to the kitchen with me k'?" Matt looked at him curiously. They walked to the kitchen and the smell of chocolate was so powerful. "I prepared something that the both of us shall enjoy, maybe me more, but we'll see.

"What do you mean Mells?" Mello only smiled, then went closer to Matt go kiss him deeply. Matt kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck, to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away to get breath, Matt said to his adorable blond: "I love you so much Mello." Mello slightly blushed and hid it by lying his head down on Matt's shoulder.

"Well I have something that I would really like to do, for our first time, having sex and what not. And I think that we will BOTH really enjoy it?" Mello smirked and giggled, Matt somewhat nodded and smiled at his blond boy friend.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well since I hadn't had much chocolate in a while, because I have been saving it for this special occasion, I melted at least twenty big chocolate bars, and plan on using them for, hot and sticky sex. What do you say?" Matt was speechless, he didn't know what to say, but his lower regions where totally awake, and screaming 'YES' big time.

Matt only nodded slowly. Mello chuckled at Matt's lack for words, he then went closer again to Matt, and started slowly raising his shirt, and in his other hand which was free, grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate. "Matt I think it would be best if you got up on the edge of the counter, or would you like to be a really dirty boy?" Matt got up on the counter, making Mello giggle. 'This is going to be a very fun night.'

"Mello, are you planing to pour all of the chocolate on me? Or just some, cuz' I want to do this to you too." Both of them blushed a big deep crimson. "But you don't have to-"

"Shhh I'll save some for you, I think that it will be very fun to have, melted chocolate on me, who knows', maybe it will turn me on even more then," Mello looked at Matt's thin yet muscled body. "maybe it will turn me on more, then your body already does?" He smiled as Matt blushed and tried to hide the blush. "Oh Mattie, you don't need to hide your blush, it's really adorable!"

"You're making me blush even more Mells'." Mello chuckled.

"Good, I love it when you blush." Mello pressed his body closer to Matt's until his mouth was at his neck, he licked, and sucked, even nipped at the sensitive flesh under his lips. Matt moaned and shivered in pleasure. Mello pulled off Matt's shirt, making him shiver again, and Mello slowly started pouring some of the warm, melted chocolate onto Matt's chest.

"Ahhhah, the chocolate feels so good, sliding down my body!" Matt felt like he was in heaven, and Mello was going to take him there, at least make him feel like he is even more in heaven.

Mello eyed Matt, he looked up and down Matt's chest as he looked at the chocolate, where he wanted to start licking. He leaned closer to the red head, and lowered himself, then started licking Matt's chocolate covered stomach. He lapped at the sweet substance until he reached Matt's belly-button, he then thrusted his tongue in and out of Matt's belly-button, somewhat showing what he wanted to do to him. "Ahhah, Mello!" Matt screamed, and Mello licked all the way up Matt's chest until he got to a hard chocolate nipple. He then sucked, hard. Matt grabbed Mello's head, tangling his fingers in the long blond locks.

"Matt I want to be inside you so bad." Mello breathed into Matt's neck, Matt shivered under him, and somewhat smiled.

Mello took off his own shirt, making Matt lick his lips at the sight in front of him. Then he slowly put his fingers in the waist band of his own pants, and slowly and seductively pulled them down, then did the same thing to Matt, leaving only their boxers' on. Mello giggled, at the sight of Matt's boxers, actually he laughed his ass off. Matt looked at him confused.

"Mello what's so funny, and with that you totally ruined the mood!"

"Hahaha, sorry Mattie, it's just that," He laughed some more, then stopped himself to continue talking. "Your boxers, there _cute_." Matt was wearing blue boxers, with the '1-up Mushroom's' plastered all over it from 'Mario'. Matt blushed really red. Mello stopped laughing, and grabbed Matt's hips, straddling him. Matt turned his head, pouting, then making Mello sigh. Matt looked at Mello, who smiled. He was tricked.

"Mello."

"Yes Mattie?"

"You're so unfair, you tricked me somewhat."

"No I didn't I just pretended to be mad. And still your boxers are cute." He smiled down on Matt, then licked the remaining chocolate that still lay on Matt's body, Matt blushed and shivered at the feeling of Mello's wet tongue on his body. Mello chuckled and went lower until his lips were hovering over the waist band of Matt's boxers. Matt looked down at Mello, blushing and breathing somewhat fast, as he felt Mello's even breath, the heat going on his cock, making it twitch.

"Ah Mello!"

"So sensitive." His breath tickled Matt's cock, and it hardened even more under his boxers. Mello chuckled. "I think that someone needs release." He grabbed the waist-band of Matt's boxers with his teeth, and pulled them down fast, Matt's cock coming out fast and hard.

"Ahhah." Mello looked at Matt's throbbing cock, and nuzzled it, smiling as it twitched, then kissed it, and started licking it from the head, all the way to the base, then nibbling on Matt's balls a little, to tease him. "Ahhhah, Mells." Mello lightly sucked on his cock, sucking only on the head, to make it all swollen, then soon taking all of it into his mouth, deep-throating Matt. Matt grabbed Mello's golden locks of hair, somewhat forcing Mello to keep him from bobbing his head up and down, and to only suck on it all. "Mello, ahhh-....I'm cumming!" Mello smiled and thrusted his head up and down three times somewhat fast, and made Matt cum, he then swallowed all of Matt's semen.

"Hmm, Mattie you taste better then, I imagined." Matt blushed super red, somewhat panting from his hard orgasm. "But don't think that is going to be the, only time you orgasm tonight Mattie." Matt nodded, he already new that.

Mello then ran a hand down back to Matt's re-hardening cock, and then went lower, to his tight entrance, never before played with. And tonight was the night night to use it. Matt shivered and his eyes widened as he felt Mello's fingers probing his fingers into his tight entrance. Mello couldn't get more then one finger in, and he knew he had to get at least three in. He didn't want to hurt Matt. He looked at the chocolate, and smiled. '_Chocolate has so many uses these days.' _He chuckled then dipped his fingers in, then going back to Matt's entrance.

Matt was tight, but the managed to slip two, then after some scissoring he was able to get the third one in. "Ahahahah!" With each and every thrust that Mello made into Matt, Matt's moans got louder and more seductive. Mello forcefully pushed his fingers really deep, then took them out. Matt cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry Matt," He finally took off his own boxers, to reveal his own hard cock. This was going to be a very long, and very steamy night, and both of them knew it.


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate Sex

Chapter 4: ~Chocolate Sex~

Mello smiled as Matt blushed at the sight of his cock, Mello was already hard, and so ready to put it into Matt's, tight entrance. Matt smiled, somewhat making Mello confused but, that went away as soon as Matt pushed Mello, so Mello was leaning against the counter. He blushed as he realized what the red head was just about to do.

"Matt you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Mello said in a shaky voice, that made him obviously sound, very nervous. Matt only smiled and took Mello's cock into his hand, slowly stroking it, and making it get harder and harder, when Mello didn't think he could get any more turned on, Matt licked the head of his cock. Matt smiled while licking Mello's cock, as the blond under him, shook with pleasure. Soon Matt stopped his teasing, stopped sucking, and Mello gave him a pleasure filled look that said; 'I was just about to cum.' Matt grabbed the bowl of chocolate and poured some onto Mello's cock, then started lapping at the substance. "Ahhhahh! Matt, y-your tongue is so skilled, ahhhhah!" Matt smiled and went lower on Mello's cock, well was about to until Mello switched their positions.

"Mello?" Mello smiled and this time, he went lower on Matt's body, but he made sure to make a line of kissed down Matt's exposed skin, down to his cock. But Mello didn't suck on Matt's cock, like Matt thought he would, no he went lower than Matt's cock. Matt's eyes went wide. Mello put Matt's legs above his shoulders and started licking at Matt's entrance. "Ahhhahhh! Oh god Mells! Don't- ahhhhhhhhh!" Matt couldn't finish his sentence, as Mello slivered his tongue into Matt's tight entrance.

"You know that you love this." He was licking and fingering Matt's tight entrance, loving the reactions that he got from the red-head. All the sexy moans, and the shivering body. Both of them were going crazy with desire, desire for the other, and more and more of the others' love. "God, Matt your too sexy for your own good!"

"Heh, well that's a good thing, for you then, cuz' your too sexy for your own good also." Mello blushed. "Mello, your so cute when you blush, I love you." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, to bring him down slightly, and they kissed deeply, Mello slipping his tongue into Matt's mouth. The fought for dominance, and Mello won.

"I love you too Matt." He kissed Matt's neck, then gripped at his own cock. He then pressed it against Matt's entrance, Matt slightly tensing up. "Don't tense up Matt, or else I'll never be able to get it in you." Matt nodded and loosened up a bit, and calmed his nerves. "Okay, Matt I'm gonna put it in now, okay? Tell me if it hurts, cuz' then I'll stop, okay?" Matt nodded once again.

Mello gripped once more at his hard cock, and slowly thrust himself into Matt's tight entrance. Matt moaned aloud, blushing and already panting. It felt so good to have Mello's cock inside of him. Mello thrust into the red head, who moaned really loud, and shot his head back, as Mello had hit his prostate.

"Ahhhah! Oh god Mello, that felt so ahhhahh, GOOD!" Mello smiled and thrust in the Matt hitting his prostate over and over again. Smiling as Matt's moans got louder and louder, and his cock bobbing as it moved with the thrusts that he made into him. Mello let go of Matt's hips with one of his hands, and started stroking Matt's cock. "Ahahhah! Mello I'm cumming!"

"Good, Matt lets cum together!" Mello thrusted Matt's cock in his hand, and thrusted into him deeply, grinding into his prostate. "Nnh." Mello came inside Matt, Matt's inner walls clenching around Mello's cock, as he came into Mello's hand, hard and screaming.

"Ahh, that felt good."

"Yes, yes it did. God Matt, it was so amazing inside of you."

"Yeah, it felt great having you in me but, I don't think that I will be able to walk for a while."

"Sorry about that, I guess I went too-"

"Mello, it's alright, I love you....um can you help me to my bed?" Mello chuckled and Matt blushed a small shade of pink.

"Yeah sure, I love you too, and you're so cute when you blush Mattie." Mello grabbed Matt, and carried him bridal-style to the bed. Matt blushed as red as his hair, the whole way there.

"Tomorrow night, we're doing it again, but this time," Matt gave Mello a very sexy and devious look, as he looked Mello straight in the eyes, lust in his eyes. "I'm gonna be on top, k'?" Mello chuckled and smiled, then tucked Matt in.

"Okay then Mattie, I love you."

"Mello, aren't you going to sleep in the same bed, with me?" Matt pouted, and Mello only smiled.

"I will but, right now I have something to take care of. I'll be back in a couple of hours okay?" Matt nodded, and closed his eyes, the actions that they had done, made him more tired then he realized. He then fell asleep and Mello left the room.

~ The Next Day ~ In the morning ~

Matt woke up, and Mello was behind him, he smiled at the blond, who was still asleep. _'He is so cute when he sleeps.' _He turned around to be facing Mello, and cuddled into his chest, smiling at how warm, the blond was. He soon began to fall asleep due to the heat, coming off of Mello.

"Hey Mattie, wake up." Thirty minutes had passed, and Mello woke up, looking at the beautiful red head, sleeping right next to him. Matt opened his eyes once more. "Good morning." Matt nodded and smiled, then hugged Mello at the waist.

"Good morning Mello, I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5 : Matt on Top

Chapter 5 : Matt on top

The daytime had flown by fast, both Matt and Mello had nothing to do. Matt played video games all day, while Mello ate chocolate, and watched Matt play video games, often helping him every once in a while. They both enjoyed the time, the free time, that they spent together, it was calm and peaceful, very good for the both of them.

"Mello, you wanna share some of your chocolate with me?"

"Haha sure Mattie, since you let me help you out, with your games and all. . . How many games did you go through again?"

"I think . . . maybe five?" Matt looked at the pile of games that were already finished and beet. "Yeah five games total. Chocolate?" Mello chuckled and put the chocolate in front of Matt's mouth, then when he was about to get a piece, he moved it away, taking a piece for himself. Matt pouted and Mello tore off a big chunk of the chocolate, then going in front of Matt, and Matt took a bite of the chocolate that was in Mello's mouth. They both ate the chocolate until their lips' met, once their lips met, their kissing became very intense and steamy. Matt dipped his tongue out, to lick at Mello's lips, asking politely for entrance, Mello allowed him in. They both moaned, and started going under each others shirts, groping each other, and started stripping the other. They are both very horny boys.

"Ahh Matt!" Mello moaned, Matt had rubbed their clothed arousal's together, holding his own moan back, making Mello moan. "Mattie, do it again, it felt good!" Matt smiled and did do what the blond boy under him asked. "Ahhhah!" After Matt pulled away a little, he could feel Mello's cock twitch in his pants, Matt smiled and lowered himself on the blond, undid the leather pants that he wore, taking them down and smiled when he saw Mello's cock spring out of the pants.

"Seems like someone is fully awake, and ready for some fun, since it is so hard, and standing up completely straight." Mello blushed, and wondered what Matt was going to do next, yet he didn't care, he just wanted Matt to do _something. _After a few minutes of making Mello wait, he licked the base of his cock to the head, then started sucking on the head.

"Ahhahhhh! Mattie....don't just suck the-" Before he could finish his sentence, Matt moved his head more down, deep throating the blond, bobbing his head up and down, when his head was down, he licked the base of his cock, when up or going up, licked from the base to the head, making a trail of saliva. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" With that Mello came into Matt's mouth, Matt swallowed all of Mello's delicious cum, and smiled at the blond who was panting from his hard orgasm. Matt smiled and kissed Mello, who was still out of breath.

"I love you Mello."

"I love you too Matt."

Matt took off what remained of their clothes, and threw them to the ground, smiling at the beautiful body under him. He put his hands on Mello's hips, drawling little circles on them with his fingers, Mello began to squirm from under him, Matt looked at him wondering if he disliked it, but realized that Mello was holding back from laughing. "Haha, is my little Mello-Jello ticklish?"

"Shut up Mattie, and don't call me something so embarrassing!"

"But you call me 'Mattie' all the time, I need a cute pet nickname for you too." He moved one of his hands, and began to prepare Mello. He stuck in one finger thrusting it in and out, multiple times, until he felt Mello finally relax and loosen up, he then put in another.. He repeated his preparation, until he was loose enough for four fingers. "Mello, I'm going to enter you, is that alright?" Mello nodded, Matt took out his fingers, and lifted Mello's lefts, over his shoulders. Mello blushed, and tried to calm himself down. Matt pressed himself into Mello's still somewhat tight cavern, making them both moan aloud. "It's so warm inside of you Mello, it feels so good!"

"Ahhah Matt, move please!" Matt nodded. He began thrusting into Mello's ass, going gently at first, not wanting to hurt the other, but couldn't hold back much longer, he then thrusted deeply and fast into Mello's ass. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mello screamed in pleasure, Matt had rubbed his head against Mello's prostate, making Mello moan like that, and making him cum.

"That was fast." Matt chuckled.

"It's all your....ahhhh Fault!"

"Haha, I know." He thrusted in again and again, making sure to always hit Mello's prostate, after thrusting in and out, hitting Mello's prostate, for what felt like twenty minutes, they both came, and very hard. Matt pulled out and lied down next to Mello, both of them completely out of breath. "Damn that was amazing, I love the tightness of your....ass around my cock....I love you Mello."

"I love you too Mattie....I'm out of breath, and yeah....It did feel really good." They both smiled, and fell asleep, still somewhat panting.

~Later that night~

Both Matt and Mello woke up, but stayed in bed, only smiling and looking at each other in the eyes. A knock came at the door, which startled them both. "Just a moment." They both got dressed hurriedly, then answered the door, somewhat shocked to see both Beyond Birthday and L standing at their door.

"Why hello Mail-kun, and Mihael -kun....we just came to visit you both, since we haven't heard from either of you in a long time. Can we come in?" L said holding Beyond's hand, Beyond squeezing it, making L slightly smile.


End file.
